


Vanya and The Hero of Time

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (I apologize for inaccuracies now), Action, Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired/Based Off of Legend of Zelda, Time Skips, Time Travel, love youuu, yet another exchange with my friend tori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: It may have been roughly 1000 years since any land dwellers or those living in Skyloft had been forced to hear or see anything having to do with the infamous Demon King Reginald, who'd been sealed away after a fight with the Goddess Hylia. But now, he's back, after being prematurely released by his newest disciple, Harold Jenkins.Now, Demon King Reginald and Vanya's chosen hero Five fight through time, repeatedly, for control of the Triforce and the lives of those living on Skyloft.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vanya and The Hero of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



A long, long, long time ago, before the creation of heroes and the stories of legends, there were three powerful, Golden Goddesses that descended upon a nameless mass of chaos. Upon the nameless chaos, the Golden Goddesses created a new land. Din, the Goddess of Power, created the new world, Earth. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, bestowed order upon Earth. And Farore, the Goddess of Courage, created life to fill the Earth with.

Upon their completion of the Earth, with order and life bestowed upon its lands, the Golden Goddesses before returning to the heavens, left behind the Triforce, an all-powerful artifact which could grant its beholder their heart’s desire. The Triforce, before the Golden Goddesses left to return to the heavens, was entrusted to the Goddess Hylia.

In the far reaches of this newly created world, the epitome of chaos that had once ruled the area, Demon King Reginald had heard of the Triforce and its abilities. And like any power-hungry ruler would, Demon King Reginald had grand ambitions of total rule over all those who inhabited the Earth and needed the Triforce’s power to fulfill it. Knowing that getting the Triforce would be far from easy, especially on his own, Demon King Reginald worked for decades to raise a rather violent army to take the Triforce by force from the Goddess Hylia.

As the Demon King Reginald and his violent army were rapidly growing in size and descending upon the land where the Goddess Hylia had been keeping the Triforce, the Goddess Hylia gathered a majority of the remaining land dwellers that hadn’t been either killed by or for the Demon King Reginald or hadn’t joined the Demon King’s ranks, and brought them to the land floating in the sky. Skyloft.

Upon her return to the Earth, the Goddess Hylia managed to defeat the Demon King Reginald and his army, sealing away the Demon King for well over 1000 years. After defeating the Demon King Reginald, at least, for now, the Goddess Hylia reassured the remaining land dwellers, most of which had been freed from Demon King Reginald’s control upon his defeat, that she would leave them with a weapon to protect themselves with from the Demon King Reginald’s inevitable return, the Goddess Sword.

As well as the creation of the Goddess Sword, which had been left in a pedestal, it would only be able to be retrieved by her Hero, who wouldn’t be born for a near 1000 years, Hylia also renounced her divinity and transferred her soul into the body of another mortal, who, like her Hero, wouldn’t be born until much nearer to the Demon King Reginald’s suspected return.

Fast forward 1000 years, after that 1000 years of peace and prosperity of those in Skyloft and the remaining land dwellers, there was a variant land dweller who sought to revive the Demon King Reginald prematurely, to wreak havoc upon the land and Skyloft. Harold Jenkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Update survey: https://forms.gle/XfCuRVR3BJkw1sKNA
> 
> Future fic survey: https://forms.gle/oHLf4AeXQmnCgHuBA


End file.
